twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Clearwater
Leah Clearwater is the daughter of Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater. She is Seth Clearwater's older sister, Sam Uley's ex-girlfriend and the only known female member of the La Push's werewolf pack. She phased into a wolf during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother, Seth. She also has deep unsettling issues (plus a broken heart) and is overprotective of her little brother. Leah is the only known female wolf of the Quileute tribe. History ''New Moon'' and Eclipse Leah and her brother Seth transformed into wolves during the events of New Moon, though this is not revealed until Eclipse. Earlier in New Moon, Bella describes meeting Leah at a pasta party at Jacob's house. However, Leah spends the duration of the evening on the phone. It is believed that the shock of Leah and Seth's transformations caused their father, Harry, to have a fatal heart attack. Leah's transformation causes her further pain because she is forcefully linked with Sam mentally on a daily basis, who caused her heartbreak when he abandoned her for her cousin, Emily Young. She deliberately uses this forced mental connection to punish Sam and the pack with her memories of the torment, which are usually things the pack would rather forget. Jacob once described her as a "harpy". ''Breaking Dawn'' After Bella married Edward, she became pregnant with their daughter, Renesmee. After finding out, Sam, decides to lead an unprovoked attack onto the Cullens to kill Bella and the unknown baby. Jacob, however, refused to follow Sam and broke away from the pack to create his own, and was soon followed by Seth. Despite her dislike towards vampires, Leah joins them and helps to protect the Cullens with the excuse of protecting her brother, but her real motive was to get away from Sam. Her choice apparently hurts Sam so he sends a messenger in the hopes of persuading both her and Seth to come back to the pack. Leah had already made up her mind to stay in Jacob's pack until she can stop being a wolf. Despite the initial antagonism between the two of them, they soon form a closer bond due to their broken hearts. She and Jacob have a deep conversation one day whilst hunting, mentioning how being frozen in time has stopped her menstruation cycle and has disabled her ability to get pregnant. Jacob also remembers her breakdown when she first became a wolf, thinking herself as a freak, a "girly wolf". Leah also wondered if she maybe wasn't as female as she thought she was, and wondered how imprinting would be for her. It is in this discussion with Jacob that Leah mentions how she can relate to Rosalie. The idea of never having a child from her own body was upsetting. She is so loyal to Jacob that she goes so far as to confront Bella about her unintentionally tormenting Jacob. Bella is very hurt by this and Jacob commands Leah to stop, but does not enforce it in his unbreakable "Alpha-voice" like Edward would like him to. She does not enjoy spending time around the vampires, but does so out of loyalty to her new pack. After Leah and Seth join Jacob's pack, Jacob names Leah as his Beta. Leah, along with the rest of the werewolves, stand with the Cullens when the Volturi arrive. Their numbers and Bella's talent succeeds in repelling the Volturi without a fight. After these events, Leah is described as a much happier person and "pretty satisfied with life." Stephanie Meyer has said that if she was to make another Chapter of the Twilight Saga, Leah might be the character whose perspective is used. Relationships Sam Uley Leah and Sam dated in high school and they cared about each other very much, even though Sam could not tell her that he was a wolf. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin, Emily, for a visit and Sam imprinted on her after one look. After Leah turned into a werewolf, she is forced to endure hearing Sam's never ending thoughts about Emily. This, coupled with the fact that she was then informed about imprinting (something Sam was forbidden to tell her about when he broke up with her), made her very bitter and caused her to take her pain and anger out on the pack since. Another reason why she likes to lash out is that the rest of the wolves can read her thoughts and know that she is still pining after Sam. Although she acts as if she hates Sam, she wants the very best for him. Although he cannot be with her and feels bad whenever he sees her, the series says Sam is still in love with Leah. He is deeply upset and hurt when Leah leaves to join Jacob's pack, and so sends Jared to ask her to come back by telling him to get on his knees and beg, to do anything to convince her to rejoin his pack; even calling her "Lee-Lee", Sam's nickname for her from when they were dating. Seth Clearwater Seth is Leah's little brother. She is very protective of him as seen in Breaking Dawn when she joins Jacob's pack in order to keep an eye on Seth and protect him. She idolizes him for being more understanding and friendly than she is. Jacob Black Originally, Jacob and Leah didn't like each other. When Jacob and Seth broke off from Sam's pack and joined the Cullens, Leah decided to join them. Though they were originally hostile towards each other, Jacob and Leah gained a new understanding each other, bonding over their broken hearts, and became good friends. Leah was later named Jacob's "beta". While some fans believe that Leah fell in love with or imprinted on Jacob during Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer has said this isn't true. This would simply have made their interactions too complicated, since she started out disliking Jacob, then they gain a "friendly" understanding. If Leah had imprinted on Jacob at any time, it would have been the first time she saw him after her first transformation, and she would have had a compulsive need to be with/near him from that moment on. This is not the case. This also would have not been possible because Jacob imprints on Renesmee. Physical appearance Leah as a human is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, and eyelashes "like feather dusters". In her wolf form, Edward describes her as a "smaller grey wolf". After she morphs her hair is a very short pixie cut. She does this for the same reasons the males shave their heads. Longer hair means longer fur. Personality and traits Leah is portrayed as angry and bitter as a result of her broken heart. She has a quick temper and often uses the pack's mental connection to remind the other werewolves of things they would rather forget — ostensibly to vent her pain at being connected to Sam. However, she also demonstrates considerable loyalty to her pack and protectiveness of her brother, and by the end of Breaking Dawn, Leah has matured remarkably. She mentions to Jacob that she is considering community college and possibly meditation and yoga to help her temper issues. She also implies that she intends to quit being a wolf as soon as she is able to control herself. For some reason as a female wolf, her body is frozen and doesn't change as female humans normally do. This had led Leah to believe that she, like female vampires, can't have children. Film portrayal Leah will be portrayed by Julia Jones in the film Eclipse. References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Females Category:Jacob's Pack Category:Sam's Pack